


The Video Diaries

by savmorton



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Honey Lemon/Hiro Hamada brOTP, It's very shippy, by the way aiko is honey lemon, just warning you, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savmorton/pseuds/savmorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aunt Cass is outside waiting for me.  But you can stay and look through his computer if you want to. I know that you two partnered on a lot of things before…” Hiro trailed off. </p><p>Honey took a deep breath before sitting down in the chair, scooting closer to the screen, and pressing play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Video Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. So, this is my first Big Hero 6 story, so sorry of any of the characters seem off. I tried my hardest but this was written at three in the morning, so...
> 
> I love the idea of Tadashi and Honey keeping their relationship a secret and then Honey never telling anyone after his death, even though it kills me just a little bit inside. I also really think that Honey and Hiro would become a lot closer after his brother's death, but that might just be me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hiro entered the room slowly. He felt like he was intruding, despite the strong feeling of emptiness the space held. He was acutely aware of his own echoing footsteps as he ever so carefully put his backpack down on the floor near the door. Flipping the light switch on the wall, the office was illuminated for the first time in months. Hiro breathed in deeply. This is what Tadashi would have wanted. 

 

6 Months Later 

“Hiro?” Honey Lemon called as she bounced up to the door. “We’re all heading out for lunch. You coming?”

Honey had grown close to the younger Hamada brother in the time sense Tadashi’s death and their battle against Callahan. She felt oddly maternal towards Hiro, like she was doing what Tadashi would have wanted her to do in protecting him. Either way, Honey didn’t mind looking after the youngest member of their team, especially when he was trying to rebuild one of their fallen. 

“Honey! Come here. You have got to see this!” Hiro appeared suddenly from behind a towering pile of books and mixed robotics parts. He gestured wildly for the older girl to enter the office and rushed to grab something off of the cluttered desk. In the opposite corner of the room sat another, clearer table.

Racing around to the red case sitting on the floor by the window, Hiro glanced to make sure Honey was watching before standing up straight and saying “Ouch!” with as much feeling as he could muster. As the whir of air being filled into the inflatable health care companion filled the room, Hiro looked back to his friend once again. Honey’s eyes were wider than usual, her hands covering her mouth. 

“Hiro, you did it! You brought Baymax back!” 

 

2 Months Later

Honey Lemon heard sniffling from down the hallway. Rolling back in her yellow desk chair, she leaned her head down the corridor, listening intently. When the noise continued, she stood, tracing it back to it’s origin. 

Hiro Hamada’s door was open a few inches, casting a yellow light into the otherwise dark hall. It was afterhours and Honey had thought she was alone at the school, finishing the last of her research before she headed home for the weekend. She peaked her head into the room carefully, glancing around hurriedly. 

“Hiro?” She called gently when she saw the young boy. He sat with his legs pulled to his chest. It took Honey a moment to realize he wasn’t sat at his desk, but instead at Tadashi’s, the computer showing the smiling face of the older Hamada brother.  
Honey recognized the image immediately. During the time in which Tadashi had been working on his robotics thesis, soon to be known affectionately as Baymax, he had kept a video diary to track his progress. He had told Honey that it was easier to talk aloud and be able to listen to his ideas later than to stop working to write them down.

“I was looking for the original plans for Baymax. I can’t figure out why the right side inflates slower than the left. I thought Tadashi might have them on here but I found these. They’re-“ 

“It’s his video journal. He kept it during the time he worked on Baymax. If the blueprints are anywhere, they’re in those videos.” Honey placed a hand on Hiro’s shoulder as she heard him shudder again. 

“Yeah, I found the video with the plans. It’s just…hearing his voice again.” Hiro stopped. 

“I know, Hiro.” 

He looked up at the girl, noticing her eyes were fixed on the smiling image of his brother. He pushed back from his chair, standing next to Honey. 

“Aunt Cass is outside waiting for me. But you can stay and look through his computer if you want to. I know that you two partnered on a lot of things before…” Hiro trailed off. He walked past Honey, picking up his bag as he went. 

Honey took a deep breath before sitting down in the chair, scooting closer to the screen, and pressing play. 

 

May 22

“Hello there. I am Tadashi Hamada. These videos will be the documentation of my Advanced Robotics Thesis. I am working on a personal health care assistant that is compact and can care for a number of ailments wherever the device is shipped. Each robot will have a unique memory card that can be transferred from unit to unit, but still retain any additional information it has attained.” 

Tadashi smiled into the camera again, before turning away from where he had placed it in the corner of the room and walking towards his workbench. 

“And so it begins…” He said aloud, beginning to work of his newest project. 

Honey Lemon smiled sadly. Tadashi had always been so full of life and love in everything he did. It was one of the things she missed the most about him. 

Honey scrolled through the long playlist of videos before stopping on a familiar one. The title read “August 7: Aiko makes a visit”  
August 7

“So, it has been a while since I began work on Baymax, and he’s coming along really nicely. Just a quick recap: I have upgraded the batteries in the core to longer-lasting, rechargeable batteries so that the unit can last longer in remote areas. The charging dock will be located in the case for the unit, which makes transportation that much simpler. I still haven’t ironed out all the kinks in the framework of the unit just yet. I’m having difficulties finding a material that will collapse and be light enough to transport, while having the strength the unit needs to preform it’s task.” 

Tadashi finished his introduction to the video journal. He turned and began working at his desk again, researching different materials that may solve his pesky storage issue. He continued typing away, unaware of the hour ticking by on the clock. He looked up only when he heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Uh, yeah? Come in.” He called, turning back to the screen in front of him. He typed something before shaking his head and holding down the backspace key. A tall girl in heels and a shockingly yellow dress entered the view of the camera seconds later. She stood near Tadashi’s desk chair, her back facing the lens. 

“Where have you been all day Tadashi? It’s nearly seven!” Tadashi continued to type as the girl spoke. She waited several seconds with no response before putting her hands on the back of his chair and spinning it to face her. 

“Hey!” Tadashi exclaimed, glancing up into the girl’s face. “Oh, hey Honey. What’s up?” He asked casually. 

“What’s up? What’s up is that you missed lunch and have been holed up in your office since you came in this morning. I haven’t seen you all day and you weren’t answering my texts. Or your Aunt’s phone calls evidently, since I just got off of the phone with her.”

“Shit!” Tadashi cursed, reaching behind him for the phone sitting near his keyboard. Before his fingers could close around the device, however, his arm was pulled back by the girl, Honey. 

“No, I told her you were here and would be leaving within 30 minuets. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled fondly at Tadashi, who now stood in front of her. 

“Well, surely I must thank you for your kind, kind service, milady.” Tadashi took Honey’s hand and knelt, pressing his lips to the back of it. Honey Lemon smiled, but quickly pulled his hand upwards, causing him to stand and stumble into her, their lips connecting. 

Several moments passed before the couple parted from one another. Honey smiled at Tadashi as he leaned in to press one, two more kisses to her swollen lips. 

“I love you, Aiko.” 

“I love you, Tadashi.” 

 

Honey put her hand to her mouth. The tears that had pooled in her eyes spilt over, causing her vision to blur as the clip ended. She took a deep breath and was about to start the next video when she heard a noise from behind her. Jumping from the chair, Honey turned around to see Hiro standing in the doorway. 

“Oh, Hiro! You scared the life from me.” Hiro looked at Honey cautiously, obviously noticing the tear tracks down her cheeks. Crossing to her quickly, Hiro pulled the taller girl into a hug. 

“Honey, you should have told me about you and Tadashi. It wasn’t fair for you not grieve.” Honey sighed as Hiro pulled away, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. 

“It’s okay, Hiro. Tadashi and I…well, you saw. No one knew. They couldn’t. It would have distracted from our work. Tadashi would have lost his scholarship. So it was secret. And after the fire…it didn’t seem right to tell everyone while we were all in shock and grieving. And then the whole battle with Callahan happened. And I meant to tell you all, I really did, but then we lost Baymax. I’ve just never found the right moment.” 

Hiro looked at Honey and smiled. 

“You really loved him?”

Honey cast her gaze to the floor. “I did.” 

Hiro nodded. “Well, c’mon. Aunt Cass sent me in here to invite you to the café for dinner. Well, I say invite. I mean, you don’t have a choice in the matter. Besides, Baymax would love to see you.” 

Honey laughed. She turned, pressing down the sleep button on Tadashi’s computer. As she left the office with Hiro, she smiled. This is what Tadashi would have wanted.


End file.
